Des Cours Particuliers
by NocturneShadow
Summary: Sarah est nulle en français, mais elle doit à tout prix passer ce cours. Sa belle-mère embauche donc un professeur privé. Devinez qui se pointe alors, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire! Raiting M pour contenu mature! Chapitre 4 en ligne!
1. Leçon 01: Verdict et Désastre

Disclaimer: Labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas.

Auteur: Nocturne Shadow

* * *

¤ DES COURS PARTICULIERS ¤

Leçon 01 : Verdict et Désastre

Sarah Williams était assise en classe alors que l'enseignante distribuait les copies corrigées de l'examen qu'elle avait passé. Nerveuse, elle attendait le verdict impatiemment en se frottant les pouces sous son bureau. Elle espérait avoir obtenu un bon résultat, surtout que cette matière n'était pas celle qu'elle préférait le plus. Le français était une langue pleine de traîtrises, si difficile à apprendre, assez que Sarah se demandait même comment elle ferait pour réussir ce cours. Enfin, lorsqu'elle eut sa feuille en main, son sourire s'effaça brusquement.

- Ah non, c'est pas vrai!! Je vais me faire étriper si je ramène ça à la maison! Dit-elle en se tapant le front.

Si elle voyait ça, sa belle-mère n'hésiterait sûrement pas à l'envoyer à la niche avec son chien Merlin!

- 4 sur 20, hé ben, t'as pas assurée ma pauvre! Se permit de lui faire remarquer Christine qui avait jeté un œil par-dessus son épaule. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était là pour la consoler!

- Merci pour ta sympathie, Christine!

Elle lui tira la langue.

« Et toi, t'as eu combien? »

- 20 sur 20, comme d'habitude.

_Une vraie fraîche celle-là_, pensa Sarah bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier ses résultats qui s'avéraient toujours meilleurs que les siens.

- Dis, par hasard, tu n'aurais pas envie d'échanger ta copie contre la mienne?

- Haha! Bien essayé Sarah mais ça ne marchera pas.

- Si ça continue comme ça je vais devoir répéter mon français!

- Tu n'avais jamais pensé suivre des cours particuliers?

- Ah non! Adieu les vacances… Tu y as pensé?! Non, non!

- Silence dans la classe!!

Sarah se tut. Protester ne ferait sûrement pas augmenter sa note. Déjà, elle appréhendait le retour à la maison. Si Karen apprenait ça. Que pouvait-elle faire? Elle se sentait prise au piège. Elle n'avait pas le choix, la consigne était claire : là, en bas de la feuille, il était bel et bien écrit :

_Veuillez faire signer l'un de vos parents_.

Elle relu l'inscription pour être certaine : n'était-il pas bien écrit qu'elle pouvait faire signer UN seul de ses parents? Inutile de présenter ce désastre à sa belle-mère, son père serait probablement moins regardant! Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle croyait ses craintes estompées. Enfin, la cloche sonna la fin des classes.

- Ouf, il était temps! Soupira-t-elle longuement avant de s'étirer.

D'un geste rapide, elle fourra crayons et cartable dans son sac. D'autres lui emboîtèrent le pas alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Sarah marcha d'un pas lent, ne se sachant pas pressée, car elle n'avait aucune envie de prendre l'autobus par une de ses belles journées chaudes du printemps. Elle déboutonna même sa chemise et continua sa route par-delà le boisé du parc. Elle inspira profondément. L'air était frais et les feuilles naissantes bruissaient doucement sous son passage.

Arrivée au pont, elle s'y arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil aux canards qui glissaient sur l'eau. Elle chercha dans son sac à dos le restant de son lunch qu'elle pourrait leur lancer. Il y avait bien un croûton de pain qui restait emballé dans un plastique. Elle retira l'emballage et jeta le morceau. Ils couinèrent en s'approchant, comme pour la remercier. Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Sarah Williams.

« Bon, allez, à la maison maintenant! »

Puis, elle poursuivit sa route sans encombre par-delà les quelques ruelles qui séparaient sa maison du parc. Le parcours ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Elle fit pivoter la poignée, mais le loquet devait être verrouillé. Karen ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle allait faire les courses avec Toby cet après-midi? Apparemment, son père n'était pas encore rentré du travail lui non plus. Sarah se mordit la lèvre inférieure en cherchant la clef dans une de ses poches. Enfin, elle ouvrit la porte et lança sans ménagement son sac qui émit une plainte étouffée en tombant sur le sol.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour dénicher quelque chose à grignoter. Il restait bien des petits biscuits dans lesquels elle croqua à pleine dent.

- Coucou !! lança joyeusement sa belle-mère en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la pièce avec Toby dans les bras. Elle venait d'arriver.

- Bonjour. Où est papa?

- Oh, il fait des heures supplémentaires ce soir, il ne rentrera que très tard dans la nuit.

Cette nouvelle lui fit un choc. Le plan infaillible que Sarah avait concocté venait soudainement de tomber à l'eau.

- QUOI?!

- Ils sont tous débordés au travail, il m'a appelé deux heures auparavant pour me le dire.

- Oh non, c'est vrai! Se plaignit Sarah en se tapant le front.

- Allons, allons! Tu m'aides à rentrer l'épicerie oui ou non?

- Oui, oui…

Sarah s'appliqua à la tâche sans grand enthousiasme. Ensemble, elles parvinrent à tout rentrer et placer dans le frigo en moins d'une vingtaine de minutes. Un record, vu le nombre de choses que Karen avait acheté. Le souper, qui était un restant de la veille, fut rapidement servi. Aussi furent-ils tous les trois, sa belle-mère, Toby et elle, réunis à l'intérieur de la salle à manger.

- A propos, tu sais, j'ai rencontré la mère de Christine à l'épicerie.

_Et alors_? Pensa Sarah.

« Elle m'a dit que c'est aujourd'hui que votre enseignante de français vous remettait vos notes d'examen. J'espère que tu as fait bonne figure… »

_Quoi_?! Sarah manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de soupe qu'elle venait d'avaler! Elle toussota, espérant que sa belle-mère changerait de sujet, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Alors, dit-elle en se croisant les doigts, combien as-tu obtenu? »

_Merde. Qu'est-ce que je réponds? La vérité? Ah ah, je suis finie si je lui dis. _

- 4 sur 20, répondit-elle en un murmure que seule une mouche aurait pu entendre.

- Combien?

- 4 sur 20 dit-elle un peu plus fort en baissant la tête.

- QUOI?!

Ca y est, Sarah en était certaine, elle venait de réveiller le volcan qu'était sa belle-mère.

« Mais c'est une honte!! Comment peux-tu avoir eu aussi bas?! »

- Mais je fais des efforts! Protesta-t-elle.

- Des efforts ? ! 4 sur 20, tu appelles ça des efforts ! ! C'est inconcevable…

Insultée, Sarah se leva de table.

- Je crois que le sujet est clos…

- Ah non, tu ne te sauveras pas! ! Reste ici Sarah Williams, il est hors de question que tu ailles t'enfermer dans ta chambre!!

Karen lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers elle.

« Jeune fille, la situation ne peut pas rester comme elle est! »

- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse, j'ai déjà tout donné!!

- Alors, je te trouverai un professeur privé!

Sarah grimaça.

« Ah non, ne fais pas cette tête-là je t'en pris, c'est pour ton bien! »

Sarah le savait, il était inutile de broncher. Lorsque sa belle-mère prenait une décision, elle la maintenait jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Qui sera le nouveau prof de Sarah? L'intrigue est tellement mince. À suivre...


	2. Leçon 02 : Le Professeur Privé

Disclaimer : Labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas…

Auteur : Nocturne Shadow

* * *

¤ DES COURS PARTICULIERS ¤

Leçon 02 : Le Professeur Privé

Samedi. Enfin. C'était la journée que Sarah préférait le plus; de un, parce qu'elle pouvait dormir plus longtemps le matin et, de deux, parce qu'elle passerait sa journée entière dans la paix et la tranquillité du parc. Il était 9 h 30 lorsqu'elle se leva enfin. Elle enfila un jean et un bon chandail. Puis, elle descendit les marches de l'escalier pour aller vers la cuisine. Rapidement, elle s'improvisa un petit lunch qu'elle dégusterait à l'extérieur en guise de déjeuner. Une fois fait, elle se dirigea vers le vestibule. Elle allait tourner la poignée de la porte lorsqu'une voix l'interpella du salon.

- Où crois-tu t'en aller jeune fille?

Inutile de préciser qu'il s'agissait de sa belle-mère. Sarah avait facilement reconnu sa voix autoritaire.

- C'est samedi, je sors pour aller au parc.

- Non non, c'est hors de question!

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que tu commences à réviser dès aujourd'hui!

Sarah arqua les sourcils. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de savoir ce qu'elle entendait « dès aujourd'hui ». Et si…?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

- Ton professeur privé est sur le point d'arriver!

Sarah était sous le choc.

- Quoi?

Elle avait besoin d'air et vite!

- Ne me force pas à répéter, tu as bien compris!

- Mais c'est samedi ! ! !

- Raison de plus!

Il était inutile de tenter d'argumenter. Ici, tout était régit en fonction de sa belle-mère qui ne faisait que donner ordre par-dessus ordre. Elle appuya son dos contre la porte. Impuissante, elle donna un coup de poing contre le mur et partit en direction de l'escalier lorsque le bruit de la sonnette parvint à ses oreilles. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour formuler une prière muette.

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là! Va répondre!

Sarah soupira longuement avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle n'avait nullement envie de consacrer son entière journée à la révision d'une matière qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Le professeur que sa belle-mère avait engagé devait sûrement être du type boutonneux avec de grosses lunettes carrées et avoir trois à quatre poils au menton, bref, le parfait petit « nerd ». De plus, il lui ferait sûrement savoir qu'il était le meilleur dans le domaine, un je-sais-tout et la ferait sentir comme une imbécile. Nouveau soupir. Enfin, décidant de ne pas faire durer plus longtemps le suspense de la rencontre, elle tourna la poignée…

- Euh bonj…Non… C'est impossible! ! !

Sarah se figea sur place. Son visage était livide. Seul son cœur, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, se mit à battre la chamade. Que faisait-il ici? Qui avait osé souhaiter sa présence?

- Sarah, n'espérais-tu pas me revoir un jour?

Le Roi des gobelins était, étrangement, vêtu d'habits ordinaires. Malgré tout, ces derniers lui allaient à merveille. Comme haut, Jareth avait revêtu un chandail de teinte gris foncé qui laissait entrevoir le début de son torse imberbe et, pour le bas, il avait choisi des pantalons noirs. Ses cheveux blonds, qu'il laissait habituellement frivoles, étaient attachés derrière sa tête, juste au-dessus de sa nuque.

« Je dois dire qu'en une année, tu as su développer certains charmes… » poursuivit-il en suivant sa silhouette de son regard de félin.

- Que fais-tu ici? Dit-elle en reculant d'un pas.

- Hé bien, il semble qu'une certaine jeune fille connaît des problèmes en langue française, je suis là pour y remédier.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, laissant entrevoir des dents d'une blancheur semblable à l'ivoire.

- Sarah, où sont tes bonnes manières? Qu'attends-tu pour faire entrer notre invité! S'exclama Karen en s'approchant du vestibule.

- Euh… je…

- Elle est un peu lunatique…

- J'ai cru le remarquer, Madame Williams.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Karen.

Karen tendit sa main à Jareth qui la prit délicatement pour la porter près de son visage pour y poser un baiser. Sa belle-mère se laissa séduire l'espace d'un moment, au grand désespoir de Sarah qui, par tous les moyens, voulait se sortir de cette situation au plus vite! Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que toute cette comédie était bien réelle!

- Alors, et si nous débutions la leçon ? dit Jareth en se tournant vers Sarah.

- Vous pourriez vous installer dans ta chambre Sarah, proposa sa belle-mère.

- C'est une excellente idée, qu'en pense la principale intéressée?

- Je ? Quoi ? Non, c'est hors de question!

- Sarah, tu sais bien que ton père doit faire des rénovations dans la salle à manger, vous serez plus tranquilles là-haut!

- Nous pourrions toujours aller au parc!

- Sarah, je veux que tu étudies sérieusement et non pas que tu ailles t'amuser!

Sous le regard autoritaire de sa belle-mère, la jeune femme fut contrainte de céder, même si la colère se lisait sur ses traits.

- Bon, d'accord!

Elle monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd et s'arrêta au premier palier, se tournant vers le Roi des gobelins.

« Aller viens, qu'est-ce que tu attends? !» dit-elle sur un ton empreint d'impatience avant de continuer son chemin.

Excusez-la, elle est un peu immature pour son âge…

- Ne vous en faites pas… assura Jareth avant de monter à sa tour les marches de l'escalier.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à votre disposition, dit Karen avant de regagner la salle de séjour.

- Bien.

Puis, il disparut dans une des pièces du second étage. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre de Sarah, celle-ci l'attendait de pied ferme, assise en position indienne sur son lit, les bras croisés. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux. Doucement, il referma la porte derrière lui.

- À quoi joues-tu, Jareth?

- On m'a proposé de venir en aide à une pauvre jeune fille dont les notes de Français, si elles ne s'avéraient pas bientôt meilleures, connaîtrait un cuisant échec à son dossier scolaire.

- Ah oui? Et toi, en gentil prince charmant tu as sauté sur l'occasion?

- On ne peut rien te cacher, ma chère Sarah…

- Et où est l'arnaque, Jareth?

- Quelle arnaque?

- Je te connais trop bien depuis le Labyrinthe, tu ne fais jamais rien pour rien!

- Ce n'est pas une arnaque…

- Ah bon? Alors qu'est-ce que c'est selon toi? !

- Un service rendu en attire bien un autre, c'est évident, non?

- Et que désires-tu cette fois? Toby?

- Comme tu peux être naïve ma chère Sarah…

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Jareth avait sorti une boule de cristal d'on ne sait où et la promenait distraitement entre les doigts de ses deux mains. Puis, il s'arrêta brusquement et releva les yeux vers la jeune femme, souriant.

- Voici ce que je te propose…

* * *

Hé oui, j'ose couper ici (plaintes acceptées!) xD

Je me demande si je ne vais pas changer le raiting de cette histoire. Peut-être qu'il faudra que je change pour le raiting "M", mmmh... Vous êtes prévenus (es).

**Ysa666**: J'espère que la suite te plaît, même si je coupe au meilleur (?) moment...

**Sylvie**: Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimes. Je vais essayer de poster les suites de mes autres histoires sous peu, promis!

**IrishIris** : Thank's for the review. Maybe I'll traduce my fanfiction someday, I don't know. Anyway, I have to practise my English a little so this is not a bad idea. I'll think about it!

**Lunastrelle** : Oui, il s'agit de Jishajuyaoh. Je blague, tout le monde savait que c'était Jareth de toute manière! Merci pour la review!

**Melior** : Effecrivement, Sarah n'est pas du tout contente! Nous si. Attends de voir ce que Jareth va lui proposer...


	3. Leçon 03 : Marché Conclu ?

Disclaimer : Labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas…

Auteur : Nocturne Shadow

* * *

¤ DES COURS PARTICULIERS ¤

Leçon 03 : Marché Conclu ?

Sarah hocha négativement de la tête. Apparemment, elle n'était pas du tout d'accord. Jareth ne s'étonna nullement de sa réaction. Il se doutait bien que la jeune femme se montrerait contre. Elle avait toujours été d'un caractère indomptable et rien au monde ne la ferait changer d'avis, mais le Roi des gobelins n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement. Il avait tous les droits et en profiterait pleinement.

- C'est hors de question !

- Je pourrais dire à ta charmante belle-mère que tu refuses de coopérer pour le bien de ta réussite scolaire.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça!

- Ah oui ?

- Oui! Dit Sarah en se mettant debout, prête à quitter la pièce sur le champ.

« Tu es complètement fou! »

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre lorsque la voix de Jareth parvint à ses oreilles, tel un avertissement délicieusement ponctué.

- En qui croira ta belle-mère selon toi? Sa belle-fille qui s'objecte à l'idée de se mettre à l'ouvrage ou ce courtois et gentil professeur que je suis?

La réponse ne faisait, hélas, aucun doute.

« Tu n'as pas d'autre issue que moi. »

Sarah s'arrêta un moment dans son élan pour réfléchir. C'est que Jareth n'avait pas du tout tort. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de tourner la tête vers le Roi des gobelins.

- D'accord. Murmura-t-elle à contrecœur entre ses dents serrées.

- Quoi ? Fit Jareth en mettant sa main près de son oreille droite, signifiant par ce geste qu'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

- C'est d'accord ! reprit-elle un peu plus fort.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elle venait de se plier à ses exigences.

- Ah… Tu as fait le bon choix.

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Et si nous commencions? »

Sarah croisa ses bras, incertaine face à ce qui allait suivre.

- Bien, même si ce n'est pas juste…

- Quoi donc?

- Comment veux-tu que je parvienne à répondre correctement à tes questions alors que je suis nulle en Français?

- Mais, ma très chère Sarah, débuta-t-il d'une voix suave, je consens à faire la même chose pour toi si tu t'avérais à obtenir la bonne réponse.

- C'est pas mieux ! ! S' écria-t-elle.

Le Roi des gobelins posa ses mains sur ses hanches, faussement outré.

- Allons, après tout, ne suis-je pas généreux?

Généreux? Un véritable profiteur, oui! Elle allait lui répliquer lorsque de légers coups donnés contre sa porte l'en empêcha. La tête de Karen apparut dans l'entrebâillement qu'elle avait généré en ouvrant la porte.

- Alors, tout se passe bien ici?

- A merveille, assura Jareth, le sourire aux lèvres.

La belle-mère de Sarah rougit légèrement sous l'intensité de son regard. Dans un geste timide, elle replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux qui, malgré elle, retomba à sa position initiale.

- Bien. Dans ce cas je vous laisse, dit-elle en souriant à son tour à l'intention du Roi des gobelins.

Puis, elle jeta un dernier regard sévère en direction de sa belle-fille avant de refermer la porte.

« Travaillez bien! »

- Facile à dire…

Jareth prit un papier et un stylo, chacun de ces objets se trouvant sur la surface de la commode à vanité. Il griffonna rapidement un premier mot puis tendit la feuille à Sarah.

- Traduis-moi ceci.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne trouverait pas le mot juste, au grand plaisir du Roi des gobelins. Voyons, en y regardant bien, elle avait déjà vu ça quelque part mais où? _Amoureux, _ça ne sonnait pas comme un mot compliqué…

« Alors? »

- Une minute…

- Dans un véritable examen tu n'aurais pas autant de temps…

- J'essaie de me concentrer!

Sarah soupira longuement. A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Qu'oserait lui demander Jareth si elle n'arrivait pas à répondre, car c'était bien là l'enjeu? Le Roi des gobelins était, après tout, réputé pour être un être fourbe. Si elle répondait correctement, il devrait se plier à l'une de ses exigences, mais le contraire s'appliquait tout aussi bien. Quelques secondes passèrent, quand, soudainement, un flash inespéré traversa son esprit.

« Lover », dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres, confiante.

- Excellent. Que désires-tu?

- Je…

Lentement, Jareth s'approcha d'elle. Intimidée, Sarah recula contre le mur. Bientôt, l'espace qui les séparait se rétrécit davantage. Il mit une main à côté de sa tête et posa l'autre sous son menton. Son pouce droit trouvait appui contre sa bouche. Il se pencha pour suggérer quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Sa réaction ne se fit pas tarder.

« Oui… euh non! »

Trop tard. Il ne l'écouta pas, retirant son chandail pour mettre à nu la peau musclée de son torse. Sarah ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec de grands yeux. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginé voir ce grand bout de chair de sa majesté des gobelins! L'amusement se lisait sur son visage; il ne savait que trop bien l'effet qu'il avait provoqué chez elle.

- Prochaine question, dit-il d'une voix grave.

« Que signifie l'expression _Faire L'amour_ en anglais?

Sarah se mit à rougir.

- Quoi? Ce n'est pas le genre d'interrogations qu'on nous pose en classe!

- Mais encore?

- Je ne répondrai pas à ça!

- Pourquoi? Dit-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

- …

- Alors ?

- Sex… murmura Sarah d'une voix si basse que le mot fut à peine audible.

- Comment?

- Sex, reprit-elle en tournant la tête, gênée.

Les lèvres de Jareth s'étirèrent en un sourire qui laissait entrevoir ses dents blanches, sourire que n'apprécia pas la jeune femme. Connaissant particulièrement ce qu'il signifiait, Sarah n'était pas du tout rassurée.

- Coquine Sarah, tu t'es trompée. Dit-il en traçant, du bout de son index, une ligne imaginaire sur sa joue.

- Quoi? Mais non!

- C'est Make Love, hé non Sex.

Sarah pinça ses lèvres entre elles avant de se regarder de haut en bas. Elle n'était que vêtue de pantalons et d'un chandail blanc, sandales aux pieds. Il ne pouvait pas exiger la même chose d'elle, surtout pas!

« Alors, dit-il en marquant une pause avant de poursuivre, que vas-tu bien pouvoir retirer? »

* * *

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS

Melior : Hé oui, Jareth en profite pour marquer des points auprès de sa belle-mère, ce qui ne facilite rien pour Sarah!

lunastrelle : Maintenant tu sais que Jareth est un pervers ! XD

Sylvie : Merci pour ta review! Je suis content que ça te plaise.

* * *

PETITES ANNONCES

*TOUT NOUVEAU*: J'ai réalisé un blog (à défaut d'un site web francophone) sur Labyrinthe. L'adresse se trouve sur mon profile. Vous pouvez aller y jeter un oeil ^^!

*COMING SOON*: Ma prochaine fanfiction sur Labyrinthe sera un One Shot que je publierai ici, dans la section Labyrinthe. Il s'intitulera "La Nymphe Aux Lucioles" et sera mon premier Lemon entre Jareth et Sarah. A venir bientôt sur vos écrans d'ordinateur ;)

*AUTRE*: Je suis ouvert aux défis pour écrire des fanfictions sur Labyrinthe. Si vous avez des idées, j'aimerais les réaliser! Ce sera un plaisir ;) Sur ce, au prochain chapitre!


	4. Leçon 04 : Jeux de séduction

Disclaimer : Labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas. J'ai oublié de le mentionner, mais l'inspiration de cette fic provient d'un manga à saveur ecchi dont j'ai oublié le nom –.-'. Hé oui, l'auteur est un pervers… XD

Auteur : Nocturne Shadow

* * *

¤ DES COURS PARTICULIERS ¤

Leçon 04 : Jeux de séduction

- Non, non! Je ne veux pas!

- Préfères-tu que je m'en charge moi-même?

- Non!

- Dans ce cas, puis-je te rappeler que nous avons conclu un marché?

Il lui avait forcé la main pour conclure cet accord. Si elle avait su quelles en seraient les conséquences, peut-être aurait-elle mieux aimé avoir à affronter sa belle-mère.

- …

- Alors, que décides-tu?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour éviter de se retrouver dans une position gênante.

- Je… Retourne-toi.

- Tss…

Il fit comme elle lui avait demandé. Rassurée, la jeune femme se tourna à son tour. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour s'exécuter. Elle jeta le vêtement au sol puis pivota pour reprendre sa position initiale. Elle tapota doucement l'épaule de Jareth pour lui faire signe qu'il pouvait la regarder. Il se contenta de jeter un œil au plancher, là où reposait le vêtement. Sachant très bien de quoi il s'agissait, un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme se mit à rougir, visiblement mal à l'aise. Sans soutien-gorge, elle se sentait presque nue.

- Tu peux arrêter de le fixer, s'il-te-plaît?

- Pardon?

- J'y crois pas! On dirait que ça t'amuse!

- C'est toi qui m'amuse, ma chère Sarah.

Soudainement, il posa ses mains contre le mur de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle, troublée.

A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur avait accéléré le rythme de ses battements.

- Tututut… C'est moi qui pose les questions, dit-il en levant son menton à l'aide de son index.

« Tiens, tiens, pourquoi ne pas rester dans le vif du sujet? Traduis-moi le mot « bra » en langue française… »

Encore un mot qui avait une connotation perverse! Décidément, Jareth n'avait que ça en tête! Elle savait bien ce que ce mot signifiait, mais elle ignorait complètement sa traduction exacte.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

- Quoi donc? Dit-il innocemment.

- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé!

- Dois-je en comprendre que tu ne connais pas la réponse?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!

- Prouve-le.

- Je…

- Tu ne le sais pas, avoue-le…

- Non…

- Retire ton chandail.

- Quoi?

La crainte se lisait dans ses yeux écarquillés. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Comment osait-il lui demander ça? Le pire, elle le savait, c'est qu'elle avait bien entendu ces mots! Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : que ce petit jeu prenne fin au plus vite! Sa belle-mère n'aurait qu'à dénicher un nouveau professeur particulier. Leur nombre n'était quand même pas restreint à un seul!

- Retire ton chandail.

- Non! Je veux plus!

- Alors laisse-moi te toucher.

Elle rougit de plus belle. Ce n'était guère mieux, mais, après tout, comme l'avait laissé entendre Jareth plus tôt, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix! Elle faisait face à une impasse. Si elle ne coopérait pas, sa belle-mère l'y forcerait davantage. Par ailleurs, cette dernière n'était-elle pas tombée sous le charme du Roi des gobelins? Impossible alors de demander à Karen pour changer de professeur particulier, elle s'y objecterait sûrement. Ce salopard de Jareth avait tout prévu. Elle se demandait bien comment ils avaient pu se rencontrer ces deux-là! Elle soupira longuement, en proie à une profonde réfléxion. Et si elle lui imposait une condition? Vue la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, c'était peut-être ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire?

- C'est… C'est d'accord, dit-elle à contrecœur, seulement du bout d'un doigt.

- Bien.

Il ne sembla aucunement contrarier par la condition qu'elle exigeait de lui. Un sourire s'était même étrangement dessiné sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il s'avança alors que Sarah, elle, aurait voulu passer à travers le mur de sa chambre qui lui servait présentement d'appui.

- Ne... Ne t'approche pas trop quand même, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

- Sarah, comment puis-je te toucher sans m'approcher?

Elle eut l'impression de paraître idiote un bref instant. Sa réflexion était plus que sensée. Elle inspira profondément avant de fermer les yeux. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure dans l'attente impatiente qu'il en ait bientôt fini avec elle. Le Roi des gobelins susurra quelques mots à son oreille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai doux. »

Se disant, il appuya sur son mamelon gauche avec son index. Sarah ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors qu'il frottait son téton pour le faire durcir. Elle dut faire un effort pour se retenir pour ne pas gémir.

- Ah non… Pas là…

Elle voulut le repousser, mais il prit ses deux mains dans une seule au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ca te plaît?

- Mmm… Non, parvint-elle à souffler entre deux soupirs de contentement.

- Menteuse, dit-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Les siennes avaient un goût sucré dont Sarah ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier. Elle avait l'impression de savourer une pêche des plus délicieuses, son fruit préféré. Il descendit sa main le long de son corps pour le glisser sous son chandail lorsque de petits coups frappés l'arrêtèrent dans ses mouvements. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête en direction de la porte, interrompus dans leur baiser.

- Sarah, je peux entrer?

- Oh merde! Ton chandail, vite!

Elle donna un coup de pied à son soutien-gorge qui trouva cachette sous son lit tandis que Jareth se hâtait de se rhabiller. La poignée pivota sur son axe puis ce fut au tour de la porte de céder pour s'entrouvrir.

- Je vous ai préparé des biscuits au chocolat, dit la belle-mère de Sarah en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Que lui valait cet élan de gentillesse? La réponse ne faisait aucun doute : Jareth lui avait bel et bien tapé dans l'œil! La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Merci, mais je me vois contraint de refuser. J'étais sur le point de partir. Je ne veux pas abuser…

Ca, c'est déjà fait, pensa Sarah.

- Oh, quel dommage…

- Nous nous reprendrons demain.

- Oh mais oui, bien sûr!

- Quoi?

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

- J'ai invité ton professeur priver à dîner avec nous demain soir afin d'échanger sur tes premières améliorations.

Comment? C'était une mauvaise plaisanterie! Ca ne pouvait être que ça! Elle avait la nette impression d'être au cœur d'un de ces cauchemars dont on ne peut se réveiller qu'après en avoir subi la fatalité. Jareth et elle assis à la même table? Non, c'était inconcevable! Très bien. S'il jouait à ce jeu-là pourquoi n'y participerait-elle pas elle aussi?

- C'est un peu tôt pour parler d'améliorations, mais malgré les apparences, votre fille saura performer dans un avenir rapproché.

- Tant mieux! Dit Karen en jetant un regard noir à sa belle-fille.

Sarah toussota un brin avant de prendre la parole.

- Puis-je vous raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie?

Surpris, le Roi des gobelins et la belle-mère de Sarah se regardèrent. Ils ne comprenaient pas le changement spontané de son attitude, cependant, ils ne s'en plaignirent pas. Après tout, si elle changeait de caractère pour devenir plus courtoise, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

- Volontiers, répondit élégamment le principal intéressé.

« Madame… » dit-il en se courbant poliment à l'intention de Karen.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à franchir la porte lorsque la belle-mère de Sarah lui parla.

- Au fait, c'est étrange mais, le dragon blanc sur votre chandail…

Jareth s'arrêta.

- Oui?

- N'était-il pas dans votre dos tout à l'heure?

Sarah se figea, sentant le rouge gagner de nouveau ses joues. Dans l'empressement, il avait dû le mettre à l'envers!

- Euh…

* * *

Melior : Je ne sais pas si tu aimeras la suite, elle est plus osée qu'humoristique. Néanmoins, merci pour le commentaire ^^!

Jeanne : Merci d'être passée dans le coin.

Lunastrelle : Tu vois ce que ça donne ! Et ce n'est pas fini! Pauvre Sarah... XD

Sylvie : Je prends tes idées en note pour une prochaine fic. Dès que j'en aurai fini une autre déjà en cours, je m'y consacrerai! Merci ;)


End file.
